What it takes
by LovelyMini2012
Summary: Pan and trunks have been bonded for two years. Pan is 18 and he is 28. Everyone is aware of their bond except Gohan as Pan decides not to tell her father. The story progresses and Pan feels guilty about mating with Trunks. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

FYI this is my first work...reviews would be appreciated. I am a big fan of DBZ particularly of the Trunks and Pan stories.

Chapter 1

It was summer. Pan woke up and yawned. She was sweating and felt so warm. She tried to get out the grasp of the strong lavendar-haired man. She tried to push him away but this made him tighten his grasp.

"This is so annoying...Trunks!Realease me"

"No I wouldn't"

"Its morning and I have to go to college"

Trunks kissed her forehead and let her go.

~Flashback~

Trunks and Pan have been bonded by a Saiyan-Saiyan bond for two knows except Gohan. Trunks decided to give Pan some time before they could be together for life. They slept together on weekends. Last night was a Sunday night so they had some bonding action between them.

Trunks flew back before Gohan would even know they were toghether at night.*He will kill me if he finds out I slept with his daughter* thought Trunks

"Why does it have to be so hard" Pan whispered to herself.

Pan went downstairs where Gohan, Goku, Videl and Chi-Chi were having Lunch.

"Morning everyone" said Pan

"Morning" replied her father.

Everyone was about to leave when Gohan called out to her.

"aren't you going to have breakfast young lady?"

" No dad i'm not hungry"

"Is my girl on a diet"

Pan gave him a look which said *Of course not*

The week passed. All this bond thing was too much for her. Trunks knew that she was a lot younger than him so he never went hard on her. For her surprise he never ever had sex with her. It wasn;t that she wasn't appealing but just that he did not want her to get pregnant- partly because he cared for her and more because he knew Gohan would kill him if such a thing happened. Pan hated to talk face to face with her father. She feared that she might spill everything out.

* I cant tell him that . It would ruin my image as a perfect daughter. He would hate would wish that he did not even have a daughter*

It was Friday. Pan had the usual day at college. Trunks wanted Pan to graduate college and he even helped her with her studies. It was practically because of his efforts and support that Pan still studied well at college despite fighting a battle in her mind.

When Pan got home, Videl said "Pan! You free. "

"Sure Mom. Is there something you want my help with.

"Help me wash these dishes"

She looked at the huge pile of dishes

"Wow who ate all that?"

"Goku and vegeta" Videl said  
"they eat like pigs" Pan added

Pan did all the dishes in an hour.

Videl called Pan so the she could massage her. She looked at her shoulder. It had the mark of being claimed by a Saiyan. Of course it was nothing new but she was always trapped in it. Though she had nothing against her daughter's mate but the idea of her 18 year old daughter dating a 28 year-old man was too much. She knew Pan's pain.

Videl was lost in her thoughts when the phone rang. She picked it up

"Videl here"

"Hi Videl may I talk to Pan" said Bulla

"Pan! Bulla wants to talk to you"

" hey girl whats up" shrieked Bulla as Pan picked up the phone.

" Hey Bulla nothing special"

"I've arranged a sleepover party you gotta come."

"Did you invite anyone else?" questined Pan.

"yups. Its gonna be you, me , Marron, Ryan, trunks and Goten"

~Silence~

" so are you coming?"

"K I'll be there"

"great come by till eight. well..."

"what well.. Bulla what more do you have?"

"its not in at my house but it is in Trunks' apartment and its gonna last for the weekend."

"K I'll be there Bulla."

Pan went to videl's room.

"hey mom."

Pan sat beside Videl.

"hey sweetie."

"bulla called me for a sleepover tonight at Trunks' private apartment. It is for the weekend." Pan said "May I go?"

"Sure sweetie. Pack up your clothes."

Videl desperately wanted to ask about her interaction with Trunks but she didn't. She did not want to interfere in her daughter's private life.

Pan packed her back. She slid Two pairs of her jeans her night dress and three shirts in the bag. Then she also placed a toothbrush, hairbrush some undergarments and some books of her college.

Pan wantye to get her mind off everything. A sleepover will help her to do so. May be staying 'there' wont be a bad idea. Pan thought in her mind.

( Hey everyone! how was it ? it's my first work hope you like it. Leave reviews and also give suggestion)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the appreciation. So here it goes

New character:

Well I added a character of my own Ryan. I mentioned the name in my last chapter. He is Yamcha's son and the same age as Bulla. to cry out loud he is her boyfriend. I just wanted to break the Goten X Bulla bonds. In this story Goten and Marron are dating. They have been together for six months now . Marron is not crazy about Trunks. She is happy for Trunks and Pan. Bulla and Ryan have been together for two months now. Let's see what happens now.

Pan went over to Capsule Corp. She saw Bulla waiting for Her in the lounge.' Is everyone here?' Pan asked.

"They are already at the apartment. Come on."

The two girls sat in the car. Bulla hated flying so she always traveled in her girly limo (designed by her mother). Bulla stared at Pan who looked a bit worried.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know for sure." Pan replied looking down to her feet.

"Aren't you excited you are spending a whole weekend with your mate?" Bulla asked with a grin on her face." I mean my big bro was over excited when he learnt he was going to spend an entire weekend with you"

"I hope it would be fine."

"fine! I mean only fine. Aren't you excited?"

"No it's not that. It's just I feel guilty"

"Feel guilty? But for what?"

"For lying to my father. About Trunks. About everything" Pan replied. She was about to cry.

"Don't worry, it would be fine. May be you need to get away from him for sometime so you could revive your spirits."

Pan nodded.

"Just don't think so much about it. It will all be fine. Spending some time away from your father will actually help you heal. That's what Trunks said when he arranged the sleepo..."

"Trunks did what?" Pan asked her bestie.

"Nothing um ah um" Bulla replied with her face looking confused.

"what is this all about?" Pan asked with eagerness.

" K then listen. Trunks knows how you have been feeling for the past couple of months and he feels terrible about your condition"

"He knows but how?I never told him that."

"dumbo of course he knows. You are bonded. He can understand your feelings." Bulla replied with a smile.

Pan smiled a little.

"so he arranged this all sleepover thing to calm you down."

"He really did that. That's so sweet of him."

Pan smiled and thought of Trunks. She knew he cared for her. She was always amazed by his kindness. She knew that it had no end. He was like his father doing sweet things but never revealing the underneath concern. Trunks was different with her. He revealed his thoughts to her. He even expressed his feelings to her. She was always affected by his concern. His attributes attracted her towards him. She loved him so m, much. Yes she did.

The car came to a halt and she saw the apartment in front of her. She smiled once more and picked up her things.

She was Trunks, Goten and Marron were already there. Trunks came towards them and kissed pan on her cheek. She smiled. He picked up her stuff.

"Could my brother pick my stuff or the offer is just for his mate." Bulla said with a smirked.

Trunks smirked and picked up her stuff.

"okay everyone. This is where we are going to be staying. Bulla and Marron are staying in this room. Goten and Ryan are going to be staying in the room on the left."

He paused for a second and told Pan" Go to the room upstairs and unpack your stuff."

Pan smiled shyly at him.

Pan went to the room and opened the door. It was amazing. It had Purple walls. Purple was her favourite colour. It was magnificent. The wall had pictures of her and Trunks. There were about twenty to thirty of them. There was splendid furniture. The room had a nice air-conditioner, radio, television and a huge closet. She opened the closet. It had trunks' clothes on one side. The other side was empty. She knew it was for her. She unpacked her stuff. She lied down on the Huge bed in front of her. It had a light purple bedspread.

"oh Trunks- why do you always have to be so nice, so sweet so nice." She whispered to herself.

Pan closed her eyes and was asleep in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Trunks woke Pan up.  
"hey..um ah.. So you have been asleep for a while."  
"Ya I felt tired." replied Pan  
Trunks grinned at her "May I make you feel fresh.?"  
Pan glared atTrunks. She did not comprhend what he had sad. Trunks moved closer to her and kissed her lips. He licked her lower-lip with his tounge demanding entry. Pan opened her mouth a bit. Trunks inserted his tongue and began to lick hers. Pan let out a small smile. She felt good. She felt relieved. She felt desired. She felt wanted. She felt happy.  
All of a sudden the glass window broke. Pan lookeed in the direction of the window. She saw her father furious with rage. He grabbed trunks from the collar of his shirt and threw him outside the room. Pan stared at him.  
"Kame-Hame-hhhaaaa" growled Gohan.  
The wave was more powerful than ever. It showed all his rage. It hit Trunks and he fell down. Pan looked at Gohan then at Trunks. Blood came out of his mouth. Pan ran over to him. She looked at him. His eyes frozed and there he was dead- Yes dead right before her eyes.

'Nooooo-ooooo" yerlled Pan.  
She opened her eyes and looked around. It was a nightmare-the worst nightmare he she had ever seen. Pan wiped the sweat on her forehead with her hand. She sighed  
*what is happening to me. I should stop being so tensed.* thought Pan.  
She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the huge bathroom mirror.  
Not only the mirror was huge but the bathroon itself was huge. It was actually bigger than her room. *It is Trunks' apartment* she thought. She washed her face and went of her friends were having lunch. Bulla smiled at her. Pan returned the smile. No one took notice of her pain except Trunks. He could feel the pain of his mate because of the bond. Pan seated herself a a chair besides Trunks. Bulla and Marron were finished. They were waiting for Goten to finish.  
" I'm done. Man that was delicious" said Goten.  
"come on. Let's go then" Bulla commanded.  
Marron, Bulla and Goten stood up.  
"Where are you guys heading?" asked Pan in surprise.  
"To the beach Pan."replied Marron.  
"Finish your lunch. Don't hurry. Trunks will be here with you." said Bullla.  
Trunks smiled at Pan. The three of them left. Pan stared at the food in her plate. She did not even move she just stared and stared.  
"Is everyhting alright Panny?" Trunks finally asked breaking the silence.  
"Ya of course it is. What makes you ask such a question?"  
"Well you have been sitting in the same position for half-an-hour, hav not taken a bite of your food and moreover you have not uttered a word in all this time." Said Trunks , looking at her with narrowed eyes.  
Pan just turned away from him. She got up and was about to walk away when Trunks grabbed her arm. He stared into her eyes. She could not hold back her tears. She wept bitterly. Trunks looked at her. His expression softened. He kissed her forehead and picked her up. Pan collapsed in his arms. She placed her hands around his neck. Trunks carried her into their room and helped her settle herself on the bed.  
"talk to me Pan" Trunks uttered in a low voice.  
Pan thought about the dead Tunks she had seen in her dream. She pulled him closer to her and gave him a slight kiss on his lips.  
"Never ever leave me Trunks." She wispered.  
" I won't. " He said in a reassuring tone.

He smiled at her.

"Hug me ." commanded Pan.

Trunks climbed on to the bed and hugged her tightly. Pan turned her face to him. They were about to kiss when Trunks heard a growl. It was Pan's stomach- she was hungry. She smiled at Trunks.

"Let's get you something to eat."

Both of them left the room and went downstairs to eat. Pan ate the food. Trunks could feel she felt better. He smiled at her.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter everyone...Hope you like it.. And yes PrincessPorsha thanks for your support. I really appreciate it.

Trunks and Pan walked to the lounge. Pan looked around more carefully than she had the last time she came down. It was a huge room decorated with splendid carpets. it had a table for ten in one side. That part was decorated as the dining room. The lounge was decorate in Trunks' taste. It had abstract paintings. It even had a huge photograph of trunks and her. She was Seventeen and he was twenty- seven. He had his arms wrapped round her, Both of them were smiling. Pan let out a sigh. Pan's food was cold. Trunks took the plate from her hand.

"Let's heat it." Trunks said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Ya sure" She replied with a smile.

Trunks could sense that she was relieved. He could sense that she felt calm. They walked into the kitchen. It was great. It had a marbled floor. A granite kitchen counter stood in a corner. In the shelf were collections of different type of spoons, folks, tea sets and trays. She stared at them. * gee. That so much. He spends so much o these articles. Oh what am I saying. I love them. They are so good.* Pan thought. He slid the plate in the microwave and heated it. Trunks moved closer to her ear and whispered in her ear." This is for my special girl." He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"For which special girl. You have a girlfriend?" Pan asked with surprise.

*She is a little kid*" Its for you silly." Trunks replied.

"For me.." She blushed.

"Do you like it?"

"O Trunks I love it. "

"We are going to stay here when we get married."

Pan was so happy. She loved the house. She smiled at Trunks. He walked over to the microwave and took out the plate.

"Here you go" Trunks handed her the plate.

Pan took the plate. She went over to the table and started to eat. She would have passed a comment on the huge ans splendidly decorated table but she was so hungry that she did not even bother. Trunks was still in the kitchen. He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a bowl out of it. Pan saw him moving here and there.

"Aren't you coming, Trunks?"

"I am. Just wait. You are so impatient."

"I am so not impatient." Pan replied taking a large bite of her rice ball.

" You are, cutie." Trunks replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." She took another bite of her rice ball.

Trunks came out of the kitchen with a dish in his hand. He placed it in front of Pan. It was a strawberry pudding. It was Pan's favourite. She looked at Trunks.

"What is this for?" Pan asked Trunks

"What do mean? Can't I give a dessert to my mate."

"Well yeah" Pan squealed. She hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"Such an enthusiastic thank you for just a dessert."

"No not only for this but for everything."

"What everything." Trunks asked in surprise.

"For arranging all this. This sleepover"

Trunks blushed.

"Bulla told me everything."

"Bulla..that little..." Trunks was about to say one more word when he saw Pan was eyeing him.

"What?"

"don't say a word about my best friend."

"Yes ma'am." Trunks saluted in front of her.

Pan laughed.

"Admit it Pan I am so funny."

"No you are funny looking."

"What did you say?" Trunks said eyeing her.

" once again." She smiled at him.

*It's so easy to please her. She is a little child. All she wants is love and concern. She is so pure not like the other girls. They are after money and luxuries but she... She is after happiness. All she wants is happiness.* Trunks was thinking all this when he heard Pan's voice.

"Trunks...Trunks"

"What?" Trunks answered in surprise.

"You have been staring at me for the past ten minutes"

Trunks realized than he had been staring at her all this time while he was lost in his thoughts."Can't a guy look at his beautiful mate." Trunks repled with a grin.

"No"

"Why not?"

"not without the mate's permission."

"We will see." In a nanosecond Trunks grabbed her from her back. He pressed his lips on hers. He felt her warmth. She felt his energy. Both of them kissed passionately. Pan pulled herself away. She could feel the communication. She loved this feeling. She rested upon his body once again. then she finally moved a bit away.

"i'm going to our room." Pan said in a low voice

" K then." Trunks smiled at her. He kissed her forehead.

Pan went to their room. She decided to have a bath. She took off her clothes. Water poured on her skin. She loved the thought about the past week. Her memories took her much further. She started to remember the events of her life. She started to remember how the bond between her and trunks started and how it further developed. She got out of the huge tub and sat on its edge. She dived in the ocean of memories.


	5. Chapter 5

**I took Pan as the narrator of the story. Pan's thought would be enclosed in *...*.. Hope you guys like my efforts. Please write reviews guys.**

Pan sat on the edge of the bath tub thinking about what had happened to her in the past year.

* I remember I used to be quite stubborn as a child but Daddy always knew how to calm me down. How to control my temper. I guess that was what that made him a good father. Though the fact cannot be denied that he and Granps had been so over protective of me. Once I had a crush on a boy in 5th grade. He came to my house to return the notes, I had lent him the other day. Dad saw him and threw him out of the house. I was so embarrassed. Another time , I went out with a boy and Grandpa Hercule saw him. He punched him and yelled, 'Stay away from my grand daughter.'... Well then for as long as I can remember people began to stay away from me. I felt terrible but did not complain as I knew hat Daddy just did that cause he cares for me. Years passed and I became 16. Trunks had always been a buddy to me but his feeling started to evolve. It was my sixteenth birthday. Trunks had been staring at me the whole time. I felt awkward. I have had a crush on him since 6th grade but I would never tell anyone or else Daddy would kill him. I kept on looking over and over to him. He gazed at me with his cute looking eyes. His arms were crossed and he leaned by a wall. 'He looks amazing. Oh my he looks hot.' I whispered in a low voice.

"Hey Pan" He called over to me.

I turned over to look at him an replied. "Hey"

"Happy Birthday." He said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"May I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. Is it something serious?" I questioned him with worry.

"No. Nothing serious just"

He was about to finish his sentence when Bulla came and hugged me tightly. She handed me a bag. It had a magazine in it. Not just any magazine but the latest issue of 'Tween weekly.' That was my favourite magazine.

We both yelled together,'Aww yeahhhhhh'

Trunks covered his ears. It might have been to loud. I knew it was too loud. He turned around to go. I wished I could stop him and stare at him for ages but that was not possible so I decided not to try. I looked over at the magazine with Bulla but my thoughts were centered on Trunks. Well all the guests left. I went to my room- exhausted. I took off my jacket. I was about to hang it when a necklace dropped out of it. It had a star shaped diamond attached to it. On its back were the word.' For my Panny on her sixteenth Birthday.. Trunks' I stared at the necklace. It was beautiful. I took out my phone and texted Trunks. I said 'Thanks a lot for your lovely present. I love it. Thanks once again.' I lied down in my bed and stared at the necklace. For a long as I can remember the necklace was in front of me. I might have fallen asleep while staring at it.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. The earth shook violently. Most of the people might have considered it an earthquake but the Z fighters knew it was more. I looked down and saw dad and Grand pa Goku in their fighting costumes. I quickly changed mine and went up to them. Dad looked at me with a worried gaze. I knew he wanted to stop me.

Grandpa put his arm and said"Ready my little fighter."

"Yes. Never better."

We flew over and saw a large crater in the ground. Trunks and Vegeta were there too. We saw a lizard like creature. All of us shot waves at him. He dogged them. It multiplicated and now we had to deal with three of them. Dad and uncle Goten took one. They flew far away. Vegeta and Grandpa handled one each. I and trunks took care of one. I knocked him down and looked at Trunks. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He advance towards me. I was confused. I had forgotten about the lizard. It grabbed me and suck my power. I fell to the ground. Everything around me stated rolling. I closed my eyes.

I found myself in Trunks' arms when I woke up. He was staring at me. When I woke up,he hugged me and began to kiss my neck. It was awful. I always had a crush on him but I never allowed him to take advantage of me especially in such a situation. He went lower. I yelled to him"Trunks"

"What?"

"I feel dizzy. I want a senzu bean."

He took out a senzu bean from his pocket and drew closer to me. I was too weak to move. He was about to put it in my mouth. I opened me mouth a bit. I was ready to take the bean. He smirked at me. He put the bean in his mouth an chewed it. I stared at him with my mouth open. I needed it not him. He joined his lips with mine. forcing the senzu bean in my mouth with his tongue. I swallowed it. I had regained some of my energy. He did not break away the kiss. He was lost. I decided to take advantage of the situation and hit him in the head. He touched his head while I flew away from him at high speed. I did not even look back and flew to my house. I lied down in my bed and was asleep.

I woke up the next morning. Vegeta called me.

"What is it? What do you want?"

"Shut up brat. Don't you even dare to talk to me like that. Come here immediately."

Why he wants to see me? Is he angry that I hit his son? I thought about his all my way to Capsule corp. I went to the gravity room. Vegeta was there and there was Trunks standing in a corner. He didn't even look at me. Is he really upset about what he did? But why he did it?

Vegeta started to speak "Do you have any idea what is going on bwetween you and my son?"

I nodded my head to say 'no'

He continued "You had a crush on him when you were young. And now he wants you. He wants to form a bond with you. He wants to make you his mate."

I stared at Vegeta and then at Trunks. How could he do this?

"What do you have to say young girl?"

"Nothing... Does it mean I will be his forever.?"

"Yes till you die. But if you deny the bond after it is formed you will suffer the consequences. If you don't accept the bond, Trunks will"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Trunks signaled him to stop. He stopped and looked away. I could see he was worried.

Trunks came up to me and said" I'm sorry Pan for my actions yesterday. I will not pressure you. Take your time."

Vegeta looked even more worried. I did not know why.

About three months had passed since this bond thing started. Trunks was waiting for my reply.

Well those days Bulla arranged a sleepover at her place. I was sleeping and heard low growls. I went to see what it was. The growls were coming from Trunks' room. I went closer. He was in so much pain. He looked pale. I went over to him and hugged him. How could he be so sweet? How could he be so considerate? I looked into his eyes. He was in so much pain for the last few month. I kissed his cheek and helped him to get to his bed.

I said i a low voice. "Trunks I am ready to be your mate."

He looked better and happy. He hugged me tightly and pulled me to his bed. He kissed me forehead and we went to sleep.

We woke up in the morning and looked at each other. We were about to kiss when Bulla came in.

"Hey love. Come downstairs."

Everyone except Daddy was had told them everything. They were so happy for us. My smiled faded away. Trunks could se it.

"Is anything wrong Pan?" Trunks asked me with concern

I turned to everyone ans said "Guys we are mated but you guys have to make one promise."

"What promise sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"Please don't tell Daddy about all this. I will inform him at the right time."

Everyone knew Dad was so possessive of me that he would kill Trunks for mating me. I walked over to Mom.

"Is all this ok with you?"

"Of course sweetie. The idea of you and Trunks being together was hard to accept but I know he cares for you." Mom replied and smiled at me. I hugged her.

It has been two years since then. All this time I have hid the truth from Daddy but now this is too much. He thinks I am a perfect daughter but I'm not. I lied to him all this time. How could I do such a thing to my dad. How could I?*

All these thought were so much for Pan. She felt terrible. Her spirits had left her. She was tired of her life.

**So guys here goes another chapter. This was all about Pan. Hope you guys like it. Write a review plzz**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK guys thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them. Hope you guys would like this chapter. Please write a review.**

Back at Pan's house

Gohan entered the house after a tiring day at work. Videl was working in the kitchen with Chi-Chi.

"I am home."

"Hey Gohan." Videl cried out from the kitchen.

"How was the day son?" questioned Chi-Chi.

"It was fine mom."

Gohan went to his room to get fresh. He took a bath and came down after 25 minutes. The dinner was ready. Goku, Videl and Chi-Chi there at the dining table. The Sons Family started to have their dinner when Gohan noticed that one member was no there. Goten was also not there but Gohan was aware of his habits. He usually had his dinner outside with Trunks or Marron.

"Where is Pan?"

"She went over to a sleepover party at Bulla's" replied Chi-Chi.

"She will be there for the whole weekend." added Videl.

"The whole weekend.. Wasn't one night enough?" exclaimed Gohan.

"Oh come on son. Pan is a grown up girl now. Let her have some fun with her friends.' Goku said comforting his son.

"Ya you are right Dad.. I don't want her to stay away from me."

"Be prepared Gohan. Someday she will leave us all." Chi-Chi said with a slight smile.

Gohan spat out all the food in his mouth. He knew what his mother said was the truth but he was not ready for it. He never even allowed her to date anyone. He just did not want his daughter- his only daughter to leave him. He let out a sigh and continued to the dinner was over, Gohan went to his room and sat on his bed. He was silent and stared at the white bedspread. Videl came into the room and went to change her night gown. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Gohan sitting in the same position as before.

She sat beside him and said "Still thinking about what Chi-Chi said."

"No. I'm not."

Videl stared at him raising her eyebrows.

"OK fine I am thinking about what mom said." replied Gohan.

Videl smiled. "It wasn't like she said anything wrong."

"I know but Pan is my only child. I have always been so over protective of her. I just don't want her to go away."

"Gohan Pan is growing up. She will find a mate. She will marry someone and be his. She will have to pay attention to other people as well. It is natural accept it."

Gohan sighed and replied " Ya but she has prove herself a worthy daughter. She always did what "I said. She never ever dated anyone because I did not want her to do so. She always did what I said. She's got** what it takes** to be a perfect daughter." Gohan smiled at Videl.

She smiled at him. He might have not sensed but it she had put on a fake smile. She wanted to tell him that Pan had a mate. She was bonded to a man none other than his friend Trunks. She went to sleep with such thought still racing in her mind.

...

Beck at Trunks' apartment

Trunks sat in the living room reading a magazine. He often looked at Pan's room. The door was closed. It was nine O"clock now.

*She has been in there for four hours now. I wonder what she is doing. Should I go up there? But may be she doesn't wan to talk to me.*

Trunks was waiting impatiently. The door opened and Bulla, Marron, Goten and Ryan barged in. They were carrying Bags of food.

"We brought food." Goten called over to Trunks.

Gotan, Marron and Ryan went to the kitchen and began to unpack the walked over to her brother

"Is Pan alright.?" She questioned

"I wish I could answer it. She is in our room for four hours"

"Did you talk to her when we were away.?"

"Yes I did but not for long." Trunks replied with a sigh.

"Did she have lunch.?"

"Yes" Trunks replied.

Bulla smiled at him and said "Everything is gonna be fine."

"Hey Trunks call Pan for dinner." said Goten.

"K I will call her" Trunks got up from the couch.

"Don't stay with her forever Loverboy" Marron said with a smirk.

"I wont Marron." Trunks replied.

Bulla looked at her brother. He was looking worried *He looks even more tensed than the time he took his GDE exams,*

Ryan walked up to Bulla and said" Is everything alright.?"

"Yes it is. I was thinking about Trunks."

"He will be fine. Don't worry." Ryan kissed her lips and drew away. He didn't want Goten and Marron to make fun of him.

...

Trunks opened the door and entered the room. He did not see Pan there. He walked over the bathroom and knocked the door. There was no reply. He knocked at the door once again but still no reply. Finally he pushed the door. It flung open. He saw Pan in front of him. She was curled up and leaned by the wall while sitting. Her eyes were red and her mouth was covered with tears. She stare at the white tilles of the bathroom floor. Trunks walked up to hr and drew closer. He stared into her red eyes.

"Pan..."

She rested upon his chest. She whispered in sorrow "I am not a good daughter. I have not got it. I have not got **what it takes** to be a good daughter. I have not got **what it takes** to be a good person. I have not got **what it takes** to be a good mate." She kept on repeating these lines Trunks took a towel and wrapped it round her. He carried her out of the placed the girl on the bed. He placed his hand on her face. It was burning.

"Marron, Bulla ..,.Come here at once." He yelled.

"What happened?" asked Bullla.

"Marron take a look at Pan she is burning"

Marron was a doctor. She had finished her studies and had performed some operations during her internship as well. Currently she was working at the City hospital. She placed her hand on Pan's forehead and then her chest. She moved it up and down her neck.

"This is not good."

"Why what happened to her?" Trunks asked.

"She has high fever. We have to start sponging."

For an hour Marron and Bulla continued their treatment. The boys were outside the room. Trunks stared at the door.

Gotan walked up to him and said "She willl be fine Trunk. Don't worry.

Trunks continued to stare at the door. It finally opened. Marron came out and Bulla followed her.

"How is she?" Trunks asked immediately.

"She is better. Her body temperature has returned to normal."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief but he was still sad. Everyone went to sleep. Trunks went inside the room ans saw his beautiful mate sleeping. He sat down beside her and stared at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I have finally increased the length of my chapters... So here goes. Well this chapter is mainly focused on Trunks and his thoughts. I wont reveal it. Read it to find out.**

Trunks stared at Pan. She wasn't sick but she was weak. She looked pale.

*Oh she looks so weak. She is so pale. How did this all started? Oh I remember how it started. It was Pan's 16th birthday. She was so happy and full of had been staring at me the whole time. I felt awkward. I had developed some feelings for her. They were more than friendship. They were more than a crush. I loved her. I wanted her. She was so appealing. I would never tell anyone. I kept on looking over and over a her. I gazed at her . My arms were crossed and I leaned by a wall.

"Hey Pan" I called over to her.

She turned over to look at me an replied. "Hey"

"Happy Birthday." I said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"May I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Sure. Is it something serious?"She asked.

"No. Nothing serious just"I was so nervous

I was about to finish my sentence when Bulla came and hugged her tightly. She handed her a bag. It had a magazine in it. Not just any magazine but the latest issue of 'Tween weekly.' That was her favourite magazine.

They both yelled together,'Aww yeahhhhhh'

I put my hand over to my ears * They are so loud * I thought. They were busy taking about the magazine. I took the necklace I had bought for her and slid it in one of the pockets of her jacket. I turned over and walked away *Oh Bulla she had ruined it. I was about to tell her about my feelings.* I went to my house and quickly entered my room shutting the door behind me. I lied down on my bad. My mind was still thinking about Pan. I mean she was so beautiful. She was so appealing. But I put my feeling aside. I received a text. I looked over at my phone. It was from Pan.

It read, 'Thanks a lot for your lovely present. I love it. Thanks once again.'

It is so easy to please her. She is a child after all. I went to sleep. I was woken up by a jerk. I sensed high energy. I put on my fighting suit. I went down and saw Dad. He was about to leave. Without wasting any time, we flew to sight. There was a large crater in the middle.

We saw a lizard like creature. All of us shot waves at him. He dogged them. It multiplicated and now we had to deal with three of them. Gohan and Goten took one. They flew far away. Dad and Goku handled one each. I and Pantook care of one. She knocked him down and looked at me. I smiled at me and she did the same. The creature advance towards her. It grabbed her and suck her power. She fell to the closed her eyes. I was infuriated when I saw this. I shot a huge energy blast towards that creature. It burned to pieces.

I went up to Pan. I took her in my arms and stared at her. When she woke up, I hugged her and began to kiss her tasted so delicious. I could not control myself. I did not know when to stop. I went lower. She yelled at me"Trunks"

"What?"

"I feel dizzy. I want a senzu bean."

I had a senzu bean. I took it out took out from my pocket and drew closer to her. She wanted it. She needed it. She was too weak to move. I was about to put it in her mouth but I had an idea. I opened my mouth a bit and she opened hers. She wanted to take it. I smirked at her. I put the bean in my mouth and chewed stared at me with her mouth open. I joined my lips with was so warm. I was forcing the senzu bean in her mouth with my tongue. I did not break away the kiss. I was lost. She hit my head hard and flew away from me at high speed. I did not follow her. I was scared from Gohan. I went to my house and then my room. I was tired and went to sleep.

Next day I woke up. I went down to have some breakfast but Dad stood in front of me.

"Come to the gravity room instantly."

"I want to have some breakfast Dad." I replied.

He glared at me. I had no choice but to follow him. Pan entered the room after sometime. I stared at her. She glanced at me. She was scared and probably angry at me for the last day. I felt terrible. I shouldn't have done this.

Dad started to speak "Do you have any idea what is going on bwetween you and my son?"

She nodded her head to say 'no'

He continued "You had a crush on him when you were young. And now he wants you. He wants to form a bond with you. He wants to make you his mate."

She stared at Dad.

"What do you have to say young girl?"

"Nothing... Does it mean I will be his forever.?"

"Yes till you die. But if you deny the bond after it is formed you will suffer the consequences. If you don't accept the bond, Trunks will"

He couldn't finish his sentence as I signaled him to stop. I didn't want him to tell her that if she did not accept the bond quickly I would grow weak. This would only pressurize her. She will accept the bond just to protect me. Just to save my life.

I walked up to her and said" I'm sorry Pan for my actions yesterday. I will not pressure you. Take your time."

Dad looked even more worried.

About three months had passed since this bond thing started.I was waiting for her reply. I was enduring the pain. I could feel it. My heart ached and my chest had marks on it. Even my muscles were weak.

Then finally the time came. It was night. I had the same pain. My heart pumped even faster. I went to the bathroom. I moaned. I came out and saw Pan.

She said a low voice. "Trunks I am ready to be your mate."

I smiled and hugged her. The time was here. I felt better. She helped me to my bed. She lay down with me and we fell asleep in each others' arms.

We woke up in the morning and looked at each other. We were about to kiss when Bulla came in.

"Hey love. Come downstairs."

Everyone except Gohan was had told them everything. They were so happy for us. Pan was not smiling. I saw it and said"Is anything wrong Pan?"

She turned to everyone and said "Guys we are mated but you guys have to make one promise."

"What promise sweetie?" Videl asked.

"Please don't tell Daddy about all this. I will inform him at the right time." She said.

I knew why. She knew Gohan would kill me if he knew about it.

well two years have passed since then. We have been mated. But now I regret. I chose Pan to be my mate. She has to face all the pain because of me. She has to worry about such stuff because of me. She feels terrible because of me...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. There is one more chapter before Gohan finds out about the bond..Hope you guys enjoy the chapter...**

Trunks stared at Pan. Though she was better but she looked pale.* All this is because of me. She is so pale and stressed. She has to fight a battle in her mind. She has to face difficulties because of me. She is just a child. She was not ready to be bonded. If I had not forced her, She would have been free. She would have been living a happy life. She would not feel guilty. She would have more confidence in herself.*

Such thoughts raced through Trunks' mind. He blamed himself for causing Pan so much pain.

...

Goten went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He took out the milk but there was one problem... He did not know how to make coffee. He took the bottle and began to read the instructions.

"Looks like someone does not know how to make coffee." He looked behind to see the face of the speaker. It was Marron. She was wearing a mauve night dress.

"Hey stop standing there... Come and help me."

"Is that an order.?"

Goten went close to her. and pulled her close to him. He drew closer to her ear and said "Yes"

"OK then sir." Marron replied with a smirk. She kissed him on his cheek.

Marron poured the milk and coffee in the pan. Goten sat on the kitchen counter. In about five minutes the coffee was ready. Marron sat on the counter besides Goten and handed him the cup. Goten stared at the coffee. Marron looked at hi. He looked a bit worried.

"Is everything fine?"

"Ya its fine."

Marron drew closer to him and said,"Really?"

Goten sighed and said" I am just worried about Trunks and Pan"

"Pan is fine. I gave her medicines. She will be fine. But what happened to Trunks?"

"I am his best friend. Though he is strong and proud but he has true feelings for Pan. He would be blaming himself for her illness."

"Well I think we should give them some time. They will be fine. It is their matter and we should not interfere."

"May be you are right." Goten sighed and sipped his coffee.

...

Trunks thought *Oh I caused her so much pain. It is all my fault. I should not have bonded with her. She is a little child. I forced her to bond with me. If I had not she would be free and happy. She would not be fighting the battle in her mind. She would not have been feeling guilty. It is all my fault.* Trunks placed his hand at his heart. It ached. Blood came out of his mouth and nose. *I am denying the bond. I would die. No I will have to die. If I wont Pan would never be free she will continue to suffer. I have to die. This will make her happy and free. Trunks went over to the bathroom. He spat the blood in the sink. He rinsed his mouth. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked pale. He tried to keep silent but he could not. He moaned in pain.

Pan woke up and looked around. Trunks wasn't there. She heard his moans. She walked over to the bathroom. She saw Trunks struggling with pain on the floor. She walked up to "Trunks..Trunks..Can you hear me?"

"Go away. I do not deserve your concern."

"What are you saying? Just let me help you."

"No let me die. Go away."

"I wont and I wont let you die."

"No I am the one who caused you so much trouble. If I live you will never be free. You will be sad and weak."

"Trunks stop saying such things. I am happy with you. My weakness is not your fault. It mine but I will get over it. Please don't leave me."

"Don't be a fool Pan. If I live you will never be free and happy."

Pan drew away from him." How could you even say such a thing. You think that if you leave me I'll be happy. You are wrong. You are my support. Whenever i am in difficulties and feel that there is no one in the world who loves me, I think about you. You make me feel desired and wanted. You give me a reason to live. If you will die I will never be happy.." Pan cried hard.

Trunks looked at her face. It was full if worry. Her words gave him strength. He got up and went closer to Pan. He hugged her and whispered "I am sorry." Pan nodded and helped him to get to his bed. They lied on the bed side side. Trunks opened his arms for Pan and he accepted the invitation. Pan hugged him.

"I love you trunks"

"I love you too Panny."

They both slept in each others' arms


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this is the chapter you have been waiting for...Oh yes Gohan finds about the bond. Read to find out more.**

Trunks and Pan woke up in each others' arm. They smiled at each other. They got up and got dressed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Pan said.

Marron came in and said. "Morning lovebirds. Some looks fresh."

"I am much better Marron." Pan replied.

"Get ready we are going to the M and B mall."

"Oh great."

Marron left the room and Pan put on her shoes. She took her phone and placed it in her pocket. She was wearing a check shirt and skinny jeans. She went down. Everyone was there.

" Let go." Bulla exclaimed.

They went to the mall. It was a large building with atleast twenty floors. In three hour the girls had purchased so many clothes and accessories. They ad fifty bags which the boys carried for them. The gang decided to go to a cafe. They placed all the shopping bags in the car and went inside.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Bring five of everything." Goten replied.

The waiter looked at him with amazement. He nodded and returned with their order in 20 minutes. The table was flooded with food. Ryan, Marron and Bulla ate a little. Though Bulla was a Saiyan, she controlled her appetite. She did not want to get fat. Pan, Trunks and Goten began to eat. The table was empty in ten minutes. The waiter handed them the bill. It was five thousand dollars. Trunks payed the bill with his credit card. The cafe they were in was just five miles away from the Capsule Corporation. Goten, Marron, Ryan and Bulla went to the car. Trunks and Pan were alone. They stood under a tree. Bulla signaled Trunks to make a move. Trunks drew closer to Pan. He positioned his lips on hers. She opened her mouth. Their tongues met and they began to feel the heat. Trunks' energy rose a bit. Pan's energy was fluctuating with each touch...

Back at Capsule Corporation, Gohan was working on a file when he sensed Pan's energy. He sensed it was fluctuating. He flew towards her in full speed. It took him two minutes to arrive there. What he saw shocked him. Trunks' was all over his beloved daughter. Gohan was infuriated. His energy rose. Goten sensed him. Unfortunately, Trunks and Pan were too lost and off-guard that they did not sense Gohan. Gohan punched Trunks away. He was blown about twenty feet away. Pan stared at Gohan. She was frightened. It was like her dream. Gohan rushed towards Trunks. Goten tried to stop him but he could noy.

"Man.. He is too strong for me." yelled Goten.

Gohan flew towards Trunks at full speed. Pan flew really fast and landed in front of him. Gohan saw his daughter and stopped.

"Get out of my way Pan. How dare he kiss you"

"He did not do anything wrong."

"He kissed you Pan." cried Gohan

"I know. He has the right to kiss me."

"What are you talking about?"

Pan took a deep breath and said" He did not do anything wrong. He has the right to kiss me. He is my mate"

Gohan was shocked. He was speechless. He was even more furious. He slapped Pan hard on her face. Pan looked to the ground. Gohan grabbed her arm. Pan tried to free herself.

"We are going home." Gohan told her.

Pan knew that she could not stop him. The only way to make the situation better was to go with her father. She looked at Trunks. Trunks knew what she meant. He nodded. Gohan and Pan flew and were out of sight after some time. Goten came over to Trunks. He was staring at the sky. Goten placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I will go home and take care of this matter." Goten said.

Trunks nodded. He walked over to the , Bulla and Ryan followed. Trunks dropped them home and then went to his. Bulla and Trunks got out of thecar and walked home. Bulma was in her living room . She llooked at Trunks and Bulla. They were supposed to return the next day. Trunks ran to his room and shut the door.

"Is anything wrong Bulla?"

"Yes mom. Gohan found about the bond. He was furious with Pan and took her home."

"That's bad.I hope everything would be fine."

Bulla nodded.

Trunks was in his room wondering about what had happened. He remembered Gohan's face. It was full of rage. It was frightening.* Oh Panny I hope you would be fine.*

...

Gohan walked into the house. Pan walked in after him. Gohan slammed the door hard.

"What was that noise. Are you going to break the door son?" Chi-Chi said.

Videl came down. She looked at Gohan and saw Pan besides him.* This does not seem good.*

"Do you even know what your lovely daughter have been doing?" Gohan asked Videl "She had been MATING Trunks all this time. She did not even bother to tell us." He looked at Pan with an angry-looking face.

"I know Gohan" Videl said seriously.

"You knew and you did not.." Gohan was about to finish his sentence when Chi-Chi said "We all knew Gohan."

Gohan stared at his mother. He looked at Pan.

"They all knew Dad. I told them myself. I have been mating Trunks for the past two years. I told everyone because I knew they would accept this bond, they would accept my choice. But I knew you would not. That is why I did not tell you anything."

Goten came in and saw Pan uttering those words in a loud voice. She burst in tears and ran to her room. Videl followed her. Chi-Chi went to her room and Goten went to his. Gohan was alone in the room. He was taken back by Pan's words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far.. If not please give me some suggestions.**

**Thank you SweetenedSky for your suggestion. I appreciate it.**

**I owe thanks to Trunks and pan fan 4ever333 and princessPorsha for supporting me.**

Pan ran to her room and jumped on her bed. She wept bitterly. Videl came in and saw her daughter. She went up to her and hugged her tightly.

Pan looked at her" Why me Mom. Why me?"

"ShhhShh..Stop crying Panny." Videl patted her shoulder. Pan cried hard.

. "How can I stop mom. Dad hates me. He wishes that he would have had no daughter..." Videl looked over at her daughter's face. It was covered with tears. Her eyes were red. She tightened her hug. There was a knock at the window. Videl went to see what or who it was. It was Trunks.

"Videl.. I was just worried about Pan so I came to see how she was."

"Gohan's gonna kill you Trunks."

"I know but I am ready for it. I just want to see Pan and make her feel better. I am not afraid of Gohan. I love Pan and her love is my power."

Videl looked at Trunks. He was determined. Shestepped aside."If you insist you may come in."

"Thank you Videl."

Trunks looked at Pan. "Pan" He called out.

"Trunks" She ran to him and hugged her.

"You OK."

Pan did not reply. She just hugged him even tighter. Trunks caressed her back.

"Don't worry Pan. It is gonna be fine."

Trunks turned around. He noticed that Gohan was standing on the door.

"How long have you been here?" Trunks asked him.

"For as long as you have been in my daughter's room. Now if you will excuse us, I have to talk to my daughter alone."

"No. I wont.'

"no Trunks go away. Let me talk to him." Pan replied.

"But he might hurt you"

"No he wont. He is my father. He loves me. He would never hurt me."

Trunks wiped the tears from her face and went out. Pan turned to her father. Videl went out of the room.

Gohan said, "Pan tell me everything."

" I will but you have to promise not to freak out."

"K Pan. I promise."

"Well it all started on my 16th birthday. I was myself scared of the bond at first but then I realized that Trunks has true feelings for me. I accepted the bond. Dad trust me Trunks loves me and in these two years he has done everything to keep me happy. He never had sex with me because he did not want me to be in trouble. He is a considerate man daddy. Trust me."

Gohan looked at Pan" I know Pan. Trunks is a very nice man. But I freaked out when I saw him with you. It was a shock for me. He is so much older than you. I had never thought of such a thing. Seeing him kissing you was so much for me. I could not control you are my only daughter. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Dad. I will always be yours."

"No Pan. It is the reality. Now you have a mate. In several years you will have a husband. You will have children. You will have to care for them and your love will be divided. I get it Pan."

Pan hugged her father. "Mom stop hiding behind the door. You can come in now."

"You knew I was here." Videl asked.

"Of course I knew.. N yes Trunks you can come in too."

Trunks flew in from the window. "I am sorry for staying here But..."

Gohan went up to him and said." I know Trunks."

Pan came closer and placed her arms besides Trunks and her father. They hugged. Videl joined them.

"Well it seems like it's the start of something new." Gohan said. Pan nodded.

The next morning, Trunks' and Pan's families and their friends assembled at the Capsule corporation. They were celebrating . Hercule came upto Trunks and said. "Hey you there. don't you even dare to hurt my Panny or I you will have to deal with me." Trunks knew that Saitan was harmless but he did not want to offend him.

"Yes sir" He replied.

Bulma went up to the stage.

"OK everyone. This one is for my son Trunks and his mate Pan."

"Chears..." said everyone.

**Hope you guys like the happy ending. But this is not the last chapter. I have one more chapter for you guys... So stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone...**

**Before going on further, I just wanted to tell you guys that I wrote another story**

** s/8482973/1/**

**Its short but ...Well just say that it's another work of mine. Hope you guys read and enjoy it. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
.**

**Well in this chapter Pan finally graduates (completes her studies). She is twenty-four years old and Trunks thinks that she is ready to marry him. Will Gohan agree?**

Six years passed...

It was Pan's graduation ceremony. Everyone was there. Pan's family and friends were so happy for her. Videl had a camera in her hand. She wanted to capture this lovely moment. The student received their certificates one by one. Finally, Pan came out.

"Oh look.. She is there.." Videl cried out.

"That's my girl." Gohan said as he smiled at Trunks.

Pan looked over at her friends and smiled. After the ceremony, all the student threw their hats up. The sky was flooded with these black caps for an instant. Everyone looked so happy.

That night everyone went over at Gohan's. He had arranged a dinner party to celebrate his daughter's graduation. Everyone was busy eating. After the dinner, Trunks stood up and said" Gohan would you mind if I asked something from Pan?"

"You may ask Trunks." Gohan replied.

"Pan.. You have been my mate for so long. But now you are grown up and ready... Um I wanted to ask .. That... Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will Trunks

Trunks smiled and took out a ring from his finger. He slid in on Pan's finger and kissed her hand. He looked at Gohan. He nodded and showed his approval. Everyone congratulated them.

The next day Bulla, Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi and Pan went to buy her wedding dresses. Pan tried on one dress after the other. It was after the twentieth dress that she found the perfect dress for her. Other preparations were made too. The flowers, invitations, food and decoration were kept in mind too. Trunks and Goten went to buy their tuxes.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Pan got ready. She and Gohan sat into the car.

"Are you OK Daddy."

"Yes I am Panny." Gohan held back his tears.

"Then why are you holding back those tears?"

"Panny. You are my only daughter and now you are leaving me. But I am so happy for... Actually I am jealous of Trunks because he got your love."

"Dad... I love you."

"I love you too, Panny"

They arrived at the Church. The wedding bells were ringing. Trunks and Pan exchanged the rings. All the traditional ceremonies passed and now it was time to cut the wedding cake. Trunks and Pan held the knife and cut the cake. Everyone cheered for them.

...

After the wedding,,, At Gohan's house

Gohan went to Pan's room and looked at her stuff.

Videl came in and said" Missing her already?"

"Yes Videl... My little daughter is married."

Videl hugged him and kissed his lips.

...

Pan was tired after the long day. She sat on the bed. Trunks came in and kissed her neck from behind. He opened the zip of her wedding gown, sliding it down.

"I have waited so long for this." He said.

Pan smiled and kissed him. Trunks pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He moved his hands through her body. He made her lay on the bed and pulled her closer to him.

Trunks looked down at her and his eyes circled her body. He stared at her black underwear.  
He unclasped her bra and licked her breast. Ne bit her nipples. Trunks kissed the bend of her neck and moved against tilted her head back as a soft moan crossed her kissed down to her shoulder. She slid her hands down his chest and pulled the string to his pants tugged at her underwear. Neither one of them spoke as they undressed one another and discarded the clothes on the ground. Trunks moved down and licked her nether. He came up and kissed Pan. Their tongues intermingled. Trunks lied down at one side. He let out a moan and saw Pan who was licking the ti of her member. She engulfed it causing him to moan. Trunks pulled her closer and nipped her ear lobe.

"I love you Pan."

"I love you too... Trunks."

**Here is the end everyone. Please leave a review...**


End file.
